Discography
The following is the comprehensive discography of deadmau5. Albums Studio Albums *''Get Scraped'' (2005) *''Vexillology'' (2006) *''Random Album Title'' (2008) *''For Lack of a Better Name'' (2009) *''4x4=12'' (2010) *''> Album Title Goes Here <'' (2012) *[[While(1 Is Less Than 2)|''While(1<2)]] (2014) *[[W/2016ALBUM|''W:/2016ALBUM/]] (2016) Compilation Albums *''Deadmau5 Circa 1998-2002'' (2006) *''A Little Oblique'' (2006) *''Project 56'' (2008) *''It Sounds Like'' (2009) *''For Lack Of A Better Album Title'' (2010) *''5 Years of Mau5'' (2014) *''Stuff I Used To Do'' (2017) *''Where's The Drop?'' (2018) Soundtrack Albums *''Polar (Music from the Netflix Film)'' (2019) Mix Albums *''At Play'' (2008) *''At Play Vol. 2'' (2009) *''Tech-Trance-Electro Madness'' (2009) *''At Play Vol. 3'' (2010) *''At Play Vol. 4'' (2012) *''At Play in the USA, Vol. 1'' (2013) *''At Play Vol. 5'' (2014) Remix Albums *''The Remixes'' (2011) *''The Remixes Deluxe'' (2012) *''The Re-Edits'' (2012) *''5 Years of Mau5'' (2014) Live Albums *''Live @ Earl's Court'' (2011) *''Meowingtons Hax 2k11 Toronto '' (2012) Other *''Dieback Music Pack'' (2015) *''Soundcloud archive'' *''live.deadmau5.com subscription archive'' EPs *''Full Circle'' (2007) *''Everything Is Complicated'' (2007) *''Arguru (EP)'' (2008) *''Clockwork (EP)'' (2008) *''The Veldt EP'' (2012) *''7'' (2013) *''Mau5ville: Level 1'' (2018) *''Mau5ville: Level 2'' (2018) *''Mau5ville: Level 3'' (2019) Singles *''Full Bloom'' (At Play Vol. 3, 2006) *''Reduction'' (At Play Vol. 2, 2006) *''Sex, Lies, Audiotape'' (At Play, 2007) *''Tau V1'' (At Play Vol. 4, 2007) *''Tau V2'' (At Play Vol. 2, 2007) *''Stereo Fidelity'' (At Play Vol. 3, 2007) *''Outta My Life (feat. Billy Newton-Davis)'' (At Play Vol. 2, 2007) *''This Noise'' (At Play Vol. 2, 2007) *''Faxing Berlin'' (Random Album Title, 2007) *''Not Exactly'' (Random Album Title, 2007) *''Arguru'' (Random Album Title, 2007) *''The Reward is Cheese (with JELO)'' (Non-album single, 2007) *''Alone with You'' (Random Album Title, 2008) *''Vanishing Point'' (At Play, 2008) *''I Like Your Music (feat. Billy Newton-Davis)'' (At Play Vol. 4, 2008) *''Dr. Funkenstein'' (Vexillology, 2008) *''1981'' (Vexillology, 2008) *''Fifths'' (Non-album single, 2008) *''Move for Me (with Kaskade)'' (Strobelite Seduction, 2008) *''Hi Friend! (feat. MC Flipside)'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2008) *''I Remember (with Kaskade)'' (Random Album Title, 2008) *''Clockwork'' (It Sounds Like, 2008) *''Slip'' (Random Album Title, 2008) *''Ghosts 'n' Stuff (feat. Rob Swire)'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2008) *''Brazil (2nd Edit)'' (Random Album Title, 2009) *''Word Problems'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2009) *''Bot'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2009) *''Lack of a Better Name'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2009) *''[[All You Ever Want |All You Ever Want (feat. Billy Newton-Davis)]] (All You Ever Want EP, 2009) *''Strobe'' (For Lack of a Better Name, 2010) *''I Said (with Chris Lake)'' (Non-album single, 2010) *''Some Chords'' (4×4=12, 2010) *''Animal Rights (with Wolfgang Gartner)'' (4×4=12, 2010) *''Sofi Needs a Ladder (feat. SOFI)'' (4×4=12, 2010) *''Right This Second'' (4×4=12, 2010) *''Bad Selection'' (4×4=12, 2010) *''HR 8938 Cephei'' (Non-album single, 2011) *''Raise Your Weapon (feat. Greta Svabo Bech)'' (4×4=12, 2011) *''Where My Keys'' (Meowingtons Hax Tour Trax, 2011) *''Aural Psynapse'' (5 Years of Mau5, 2011) *''Maths'' (> Album Title Goes Here <, 2012) *''The Veldt (feat. Chris James)'' (2012) *''Professional Griefers (feat. Gerard Way)'' (> Album Title Goes Here <, 2012) *''Channel 42 (with Wolfgang Gartner)'' (> Album Title Goes Here <, 2013) *''Telemiscommunications (feat. Imogen Heap)'' (> Album Title Goes Here <, 2013) *''Suckfest9001'' (We Are Friends Vol. 2, 2013) *''Avaritia'' (while(1<2), 2014) *''Seeya (feat. Colleen D'Agostino)'' (while(1<2), 2014) *''Infra Turbo Pigcart Racer'' (while(1<2), 2014) *''Phantoms Can't Hang'' (while(1<2), 2014) *''Snowcone'' (W:/2016ALBUM/, 2016) *''Beneath with Me (with Kaskade, feat. Skylar Grey)'' (Non-album single, 2016) *''Saved'' (We Are Friends Vol. 5, 2016) *''Let Go (feat. Grabbitz)'' (W:/2016ALBUM/, 2016) *''Polaris'' (We Are Friends Vol. 6, 2017) *''Legendary (feat. Shotty Horroh)'' (Non-album single, 2017) *''Monophobia (feat. Rob Swire)'' (Mau5ville: Level 1, 2018) *''Drama Free (feat. Lights)'' (Mau5ville: Level 2, 2018) Sample packs *''Deadmau5 XFER (2013)'' *''Chimaera (2016)'' Category:Discography Category:Media